


I Solemnly Swear

by miraecle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Romance, School, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraecle/pseuds/miraecle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't get enough of the Wizarding World? The wait for The Cursed Child is a tormenting one, I agree. So why not spend your free time reading a different story? With brand new characters and a different dark plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so like i love the harry potter universe and so i wanted to make my own story in a world thats so fantastically created - I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Her name was originally Brynn and Gavin was originally Kyler, so if these names appear randomly that's why (I tried to change them but I might have missed a few)

Today was the day that Terryn Thorne had been waiting for. The air was still hot inside her room and out, as summer had barely ended, and there was a fresh tablecloth that blew in the wind on a picnic table outside their house in Appleby. Terrence, the oldest and only brother of the household, was running around on the floor below, furiously pacing the space next to the fire. Terryn knew this even as she tried to embrace the small amount of sleep that latched onto her. Every day, this day, for two years already, had another boy come tumbling in, crying out with happiness as he embraced and ruffled her brother's hair.

And she knew it would happen again this year, too.

Because today, all of them would be going to Hogwarts.

She groaned, to no one in particular, as a way to let the world know she was not happy being awake in the morning. Any morning, even this one. And last night, when her family had been gathered around the lit fireplace, sharing stories of their old school memories, Terryn had thought maybe she would be eager for the morning to come. Maybe the sun would shine brightly on her face and she'd welcome it with a smile.

She wasn't smiling.

"Get up," Terrence said after opening her bedroom door. When she didn't reply, her blankets were savagely torn away from her clutch. She groaned louder.

He chuckled, taking in the image of his disheveled sister half clinging to her bed. "I know you aren't packed yet," he said. "I'll even help you, as the charming, well-behaved brother I am."

She snorted at that, opening an eye and rolling herself onto the floor with a thud.

"There are easier ways to get out of bed, you know," Terrence continued. "You're going to be bruised on the train ride today, and I'm not going to feel sorry for you at all."

"I like this way just fine," she retorted, slurring her words a bit.

"Of course you do," Terrence said. "And really, I'd like to help you. Get you out of these strange bad habits, like rolling onto the floor and all, but we've got to get you packed. I know you aren't packed yet. Are you packed?"

"No," Terryn mumbled.

"Of course you aren't. I knew it. Didn't I just say so?" he said. And Terryn let him ramble on, though he usually didn't ramble, but today was an exception. She knew he was nervous and excited and all these things, so he was acting stranger than usual. She let him.

"Yes," she answered, sitting up on the floor. "You're really going to help me?"

"Until Landen gets here, sure," he said. "How much have you done already?"

"Most of it," she mumbled, gesturing towards the suitcase that was spread out on the floor. A few books were thrown in, along with a cauldron, gloves, a pointed hat and some robes. "I was going to ask you about the Winter Cloak?"

"You can wear mine, yeah," he said. "Let me see your list."

"Accio School Supply List." Terryn waved the wand that had been next to her bed, and with a proud look, Terrence whistled.

"Practicing magic outside of school, Ryn? We might make a prankster out of you yet," he beamed, but she shook her head. He caught the list in his hand and tapped his lip with his own wand. "You can have my books from First Year, obviously. We need to get you a telescope."

"Really? A telescope? What for, astronomy?"

He rolled his eyes. "We'll get it when the time comes, so nevermind that. Get changed and meet me downstairs."

"Wait-the books?" Terryn questioned as she emerged from her spot on the floor.

He left her room with a faint response.

"Getting them."

So she went to her closet, looking for clothes that she deemed appropriate for the occasion. A grey sweater and a black skirt seemed about right, as she wasn't sure whether or not to wear her robes. She chose not to.

With her suitcase closed and locked, Terryn flew down the stairs, taking two at a time in her regained excitement, and found her brother. In his arms he held a stack of books, and after setting her suitcase down again, he let them tumble inside.

"Thank you-" she began, but the sound of a loud, harsh CRACK! seemed to fill the air, throwing Terryn into astonishment. Terrence, on the other hand, couldn't contain his growing smile as a family of three emerged in their living room.

Two blonde boys, both with dark green eyes and tanned skin, stood on either side of a girl. The older one, Landen, came tumbling in, just as Terrence came running at him and they ruffled each other's hair, laughing, making comments that she didn't quite understand, just like she had predicted.

The boy left at the fireplace looked uncomfortable. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and she peered at him curiously, yet he stood his ground and gazed right back.

"Terryn!" She snapped her head at her brother's call. "That's Gavin. You see, as the charming, well-behaved brother I am, I was worried for your well-being at Hogwarts. Not saying you can't take care of yourself or anything," he added at her fierce gaze, "but you don't know anyone, besides me, of course. So, Landen and I, being the geniuses we are, decided to use the buddy system on you two! Same age and everything. Become best friends, alright?"

She hardly had a reaction to their antics, as she was used to the two of them always being up to something. With a step and an outstretched hand, she introduced herself to the blonde boy. "I'm Terryn Thorne."

He shook it back with a shy smile. "I'm Gavin Hastings"

She reckoned they'd be fine friends.

"Are your parents here?" The girl at the fireplace said, finally. Their older sister, Jeanne, she knew. She'd come to their house a few times during the summer with Landen, and Terryn found herself wondering why Gavin never tagged along, too.

"We are," Terryn's mother said as she darted down the stairs, part of her brown hair falling out of her pins. "Sorry, I was looking for something, but it seems as though I'll have to give it to you two with our letters tomorrow." She looked upset when she glanced at her two children, but Terrence beamed.

"Oh, Mum, that's quite alright. I'm sure Ryn's going to write a lot, as am I," he started, but exchanged grins with Landen and added under his breath, "if I have time."

She sent daggers his way. "You will make time, Terrence Thorne. Or you'll find yourself with a Howler."

Terryn giggled and looked at Gavin. He laughed, too.

"You know, I think I'll make time. There's always time for my beautiful mother," Terrence smirked as she made her way onto the floor with them. Jeanne nodded in her way respectfully, and with a quick glance at the fireplace, Terryn's mother's eyes lit up.

"I guess it's time to go," she said, her hand finding the small of Terryn's back.

"Wait," Terrence stopped, and Terryn finished his sentence for him. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh," her mother pursed her lips. "He had some business he needed to deal with today, so I'm going with you to the station. Your father was very upset about missing your first day, but he couldn't get out of work."

Terrence and Terryn looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Their father did work, dangerous work, that included things they weren't allowed to talk about. And even if Terryn could talk about it, which she couldn't, she didn't know much herself.

With an overeager smile, her mother ushered the two of them towards the unlit fireplace, gesturing towards the floo powder. "Well, go on, then."

"Why don't we apparate?" Terrence suggested, and Ryn held in a moan. He was always wanting to apparate, whether it was to another room, or another country. The only problem was, he wasn't allowed to apparate. He couldn't, yet, unless he wanted to get splinched.

"No, no, no," their mother said with a firm shake of the head. "You're not going to St. Mungo's today. How many times do I have to remind you that you are, in fact, fourteen. How old must you be to apparate?"

"Seventeen," her brother mumbled, finding interest in his hands.

"Good. We're going by Floo Powder."

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Jeanne had grabbed a handful of the powder and shouted: "King's Cross Station!"

Then she was gone.

Landen followed, then Terrence, reluctantly, and Gavin, then her. She never liked the feeling of traveling by Floo Powder, but she didn't like the feeling of apparating either. Both always made her feel squeamish inside, and she didn't particularly enjoy that feeling.

When her mother came tumbling after her, they walked with their luggages in hand, blending in with the others at the station who were in fact, not wearing robes. When they reached the wall, the one that she'd watched her brother run through so many times before, she had to swallow her doubt. Brynn had never been brave enough to run through, mostly because she'd never really needed to. Today, though, she would have to. She was one of them now, she realized with a quick glance at her brother.

She was going to be a Hogwarts student.

With a rush of adrenaline, Terryn found herself stepping into the wall in a hurry. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Terrence waiting for her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Then Gavin came running in behind her, bumping into Terryn as he emerged. With a startled noise, she looked up at him from the floor.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-" he began, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"It's rather hard to watch where you're going when you're running through a wall." Landen tried not to laugh.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. Sorry, Terryn," he exhaled as he helped her up.

Her eyes crinkled. "It's quite alright."

Gavin looked relieved after that.

"Ryn, Terrence, dears come here for just a moment," their mother chimed behind them. When her two children had approached her, they were pulled into a tight hug.

"Mum," Terrence whined, but she shushed at him.

When she pulled away, her hands still on their shoulders, she gave her charming smile. "Have fun at Hogwarts, Terryn. I know you'll do well. And ask about the Dark Arts with the Headmaster when you get the chance. I do hope they let you do what we talked about." She turned to look at her brother, whose brown hair was now a mess. "Terrence, please, I don't want a letter from the Headmaster until at least a month from now. I wouldn't like one at all," she paused, "but I know you."

He gave a toothy grin. "Sure, Mum. A month. Got it."

After a few forehead kisses, she let them go. "I'll miss you two!"

"We'll miss you, too," they called back to her.

As they shouldered through the crowd, she looked around at the students she'd be going to school with. Some were taller, really tall, while others were short like her. They reached the train doors, and Ryn grabbed onto Terrence's sleeve.

"Can I sit with you?"

"If you must," he replied, faking exasperation. At least, she hoped he was faking.

She followed him through the train hall, watching in surprise as some girls looked at him and giggled. He did look a bit funny, she thought in agreement.

"We always sit here," Terrence said as he slid open some compartment doors. She ducked under his arm and bounced in the seat next to Gavin's.

"'We'?" Landen questioned. "Is the Quidditch team sitting with us again?"

"I sure hope not," he replied.

A girl wearing a badge with 'P' on it slid open the doors again, just after Terrence had closed them. Her hair was dark, as was her skin, and her eyes glazed over her brother and Landen. "The train's taking off in two minutes."

When she left, Terrence and Landen began to laugh.

"What?" Gavin asked over his book.

The two older boys exchanged looks once more before Terrence began to elaborate. "She doesn't like us much."

"Why not?" Gavin asked again.

"Well, sometimes we like to have a little fun. She doesn't think it's fun," Landen said, hardly containing a grin.

Terryn's eyes widened at Terrence. "Oh no. What did you do?"

"Pish posh," he waved his hand in the air for effect. "Nothing."

"Landen," Terryn pleaded.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pish posh."

"You two are ridiculous!" she exclaimed, squinting her eyes at both of them. Gavin nodded in agreement, and then focused his attention on the book in hand.

After a moment or two of silence, the train lurched forward.


End file.
